Summer Parade!
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: Terik matahari, tawa renyah anak-anak, serta kincir angin kertas yang berputar. Semuanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain sehingga menciptakan suatu kisah musim panas yang tak terlupakan. Chapter 2 : The Book. SaiIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina. Edited :-
1. Chapter 1 : The Maple House

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Note** : AU, OOC, gaje-ness, fluffy, awut-awutan(?)

**

* * *

**

**Summer Parade!**

.

**©Kokoro Fujisaki**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : The Maple House**

Suasana Desa Konoha begitu damai. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah beberapa pekerja, deburan ombak di tepi pantai yang terdengar sayup-sayup, serta suara lonceng-lonceng kecil yang tertiup pasrah oleh angin. Tetapi, kedamaian itu tiba-tiba terusik oleh suara roda-roda kecil yang bergesekan dengan aspal —menimbulkan suara '_greeek_' keras. Ditambah dengan suara sepasang langkah kaki yang menghentak keras karena harus melewati tanjakan.

"Phew! Sampai juga!"

Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat panjang menghentikan langkahnya di puncak sebuah tanjakan. Tubuh mungilnya berdiri menghadap hamparan sawah yang membentang di bawah sana, yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari puncak tanjakan (dan tanjakan tinggi itu hanya dibatasi oleh pagar kayu pendek yang sudah lapuk!). Sementara koper besarnya, dibiarkan berdiri pasrah di sampingnya. Mata biru laut gadis itu menyapu pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Betul-betul sepi dan damai. Desa ini sepertinya tak pernah mengenal yang namanya perpecahan, ya.

.

Tunggu, ia lupa _sesuatu_. Ada yang mengganggunya.

.

Oh! Gadis itu baru ingat! Ternyata tujuan ia menghentikan langkahnya disini adalah untuk menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di kening danlehernya. Juga menguncir rambut panjangnya dengan pita berwarna ungu muda. Bah. Sejak kapan ia menjadi pelupa seperti ini? Cih. Salahkan terik matahari yang menyengat pikiran dan ingatannya. Sinting. Desa ini terlalu panas. Ia tak suka bagaimana cara terik matahari menusuk kulit putihnya dengan sadis. Kenapa bisa sepanas ini, sih? Ah! Tentu saja panas! Ini kan _summer_!

Tak penting. Sekarang gadis itu harus lekas ke tempat tujuannya. Semoga saja saat sampai disana ia langsung disambut oleh AC yang dingin serta majalah baru atau dvd-dvd drama favoritnya. Menepis lamunan barusan, gadis itu segera menyambar koper besarnya. Namun karena ia terburu-buru, ia malah menjatuhkan kopernya ke bawah tanjakan yang baru saja ia lalui dengan susah payah. Dan sekarang mata birunya menangkap bahwa baju-baju serta barang-barangnya berhamburan keluar dari koper.

"Akh!" Pekiknya. Segera, ia berlari menyelamatkan barang-barangnya. Dari arah berlawanan, terlihat seorang lelaki sebaya dengannya. Berlari ke arah koper si gadis yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

"Aku akan membantumu!"

Si gadis mengangguk pelan lalu kembali memunguti pakaian-pakaiannya yang tersebar di pinggir jalan. Sementara si anak laki-laki mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di dekat _vending machine_. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga semua barang si gadis terkumpul.

"Terima kasih ya!" Ucap sang gadis dengan senyum berseri-seri. Si lelaki membalas senyuman gadis itu sambil memamerkan jempol. Rambut pirangnya bergerak halus karena ia sempat sedikit mengangguk.

"Sama-sama. Hei, kau pendatang baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

Si anak lelaki semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia tiba-tiba merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya dan mengeluarkan tiga buah benda. Origami, kawat, serta stik kecil. Dengan cekatan ia membuat kincir angin mainan.

"Ini untukmu! Anggap saja hadiah selamat datang. Aku—"

"BAKAA! Naruto!"

Perkataan lelaki tadi —Naruto, terpotong oleh teriakan melengking seorang gadis yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Sebaya seperti mereka berdua. Yang mencolok adalah rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah jambu, serta mata hijaunya yang seperti emerald.

"Panas-panas begini orang ogah tau diberi kincir angin mainan!" Ujar si gadis pink pada Naruto. Cowok berkulit tan itu kembali nyengir sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, "Yah maaf deh Sakura-chan."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. Kemudian mata emeraldnya beralih pada sosok asing di depannya, "Hai! Aku Sakura Haruno! Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Nggg, ini!"

Ino menerima pemberian Sakura, sebuah minuman kaleng dingin yang baru diambil dari vending machine di seberang jalan. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Aku Yamanaka Ino."

Haruno Sakura merapikan sebentar seragam sailornya, "Jadi... Kau tinggal dimana, Ino?"

Yang diajak bicara menggeleng pelan setelah meneguk minumannya. Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Saling tersenyum lalu mengangguk antusias.

"KAMI TAHU TEMPAT TINGGAL YANG COCOK!"

* * *

Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan ganas. Membuat tiga anak yang berumur sekitar dua belas atau tiga belas tahun itu melindungi diri dengan tangan-tangan mungil mereka sembari berlari ke sebuah perkebunan dengan pohon-pohon yang rimbun. Sejuk sekali berada di bawah pohon. Tentu saja, sekarang masih siang dan para pohon itu sedang asyik berfotosintesis menghasilkan karbohidrat dan oksigen. Ingin sekali Ino bersandar dan tidur siang sebentar di pohon besar itu.

"Sampai!"

Sakura menggandeng tangan Ino dan membimbing gadis berkuncir satu itu pada satu pohon yang berukuran paling besar. Dikibas-kibaskannya lonceng berukuran besar yang tertempel di situ, "Hei! Aku kembali!"

Beberapa saat kemudian turunlah seuntai tangga yang terbuat dari tali temali yang kuat. Sakura memberi isyarat 'ayo jalan' pada Ino dengan tangannya. Ino memanjat tangga itu dengan perlahan. Sebetulnya, kemana ia akan dibawa oleh Haruno kecil ini?

Yamanaka Ino akhirnya sampai setelah memanjat tangga. Mata biru aquanya membelalak lebar dan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Dihadapannya terlihat suatu hal yang menakjubkan. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu besar. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu dan begitu pula dindingnya. Delapan kursi kecil dari kayu tertata rapi mengitari meja makan bulat dari kayu. Di sana terdapat sofa tua, televisi kecil, serta sebuah rak kecil yang padat akan buku. Di langit-langit terdapat lampu buatan sendiri. Sementara di dindingnya ditempeli banyak foto-foto kenangan. Mungkin sekilas rumah pohon ini terlihat biasa. Namun bagi Ino, kehangatan kekeluargaan terasa kental sekali disini.

"Kalian datang di waktu yang tepat. Sai baru saja membawa semangka untuk kita." Ujar seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang memotong semangka menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Sakura berlari ke arah gadis cepol itu dengan bersemangat, "Yes! Aku minta!"

"Sebelum itu berikan sepotong semangka ini pada nona pendatang baru itu, Sakura!" Cibir si gadis cepol sambil memberikan piring kecil berisi sepotong semangka segar. Sakura mengangguk sebentar, "Oke! Ah, Tenten! perkenalkan dia Yamanaka Ino. Ia penghuni baru rumah ini. Ino, ini Tenten."

Ino hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum ia menerima semangka pemberian Sakura. Tenten menggeser mundur salah satu kursi kayu di hadapan Ino, "Kau harus mengenal penghuni Rumah Momiji ini! Mari, kuantar kau jalan-jalan!"

Tenten menggandeng (atau lebih tepatnya menarik) tangan Ino dan membimbingnya ke sebuah pintu, "Rumah pohon ini terdiri dari empat ruang di pohon yang berbeda. Masing-masingnya dihubungkan oleh jembatan dari tumbuhan rambat. Tadi itu dapur dan ruang keluarga. Ada kamar perempuan, laki-laki, dan kamar mandi. Jadi totalnya empat."

Ino hanya ber'oh' ria saat melihat jembatan tumbuhan rambat yang ada di hadapannya, "Err— nggak masalah nih aku naik disini? Jembatan ini kokoh, kan?"

Tenten berbalik ke arah Ino saat ia berada di pertengahan jembatan, memamerkan senyum tiga jari yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'Takut-banget-sih!' Pada Ino. Menghela napas, Ino pun menyusul Tenten.

"Ini kamar untuk perempuan. Istirahat saja disini. Lalu kita akan jalan-jalan sore nanti melihat-lihat desa, oke?" Ujar Tenten ramah. Disiapkannya sleeping bed yang sejak tadi ia jinjing dari dapur. Kemudian ia membeberkan sleeping bed itu di paling pojok kanan, "Yah. Ini rumah sederhana sih. Tapi cukup kok untuk melindungi diri dari hujan dan panas."

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Nggak apa. Suasana disini hangat akan kekeluargaan. Aku suka."

"Begitukah?" Si gadis bercepol coklat itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yang dibalas oleh anggukan Ino, "Baguslah."

Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sleeping bed. Memejamkan kedua matanya, beristirahat sebentar setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang.

* * *

"YAAY! PIE APPLE!"

Suara lantang nan toa Naruto sempat membangunkan Yamanaka Ino dari tidur siangnya. Ia melirik jam digital di atas meja. Pukul empat sore. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menyeberang jembatan (kelihatannya Ino sudah agak berani melewati jembatan tumbuhan rambat) menuju dapur. Dilihatnya meja makan sudah penuh oleh anak-anak seusianya.

"Ino! Cepat ambil pie apple keburu dimakan Naruto! Gawat! Naruto mau mengambil piring ketiga!" Ucap Sakura spontan. Yang dibalas teriakan dari Naruto, "Hei! Aku nggak serakus itu! Aku kan sukanya ramen!"

"Haa~ mendokusei." Gumam seorang anak cowok yang berambut dikuncir jigrak sehingga menyerupai seonggok(?) Nanas. Sejak tadi ia terus mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan tak jelas.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau mau apple pie lagi?" Tanya Sakura pada seorang cowok berambut model pantat ayam. Cowok itu hanya mendengus dengan sadis dan kejam pada Sakura(?). Kalau dilihat-lihat cowok itu keren juga sih. Itu asumsi Ino loh. Lamunan gadis berkuncir kuda itu terganggu saat ia mendengar teriakan Tenten, "Kyaaa! Sakura itu jatahku!"

Ino sweatdropped. Kalau dipikir-pikir_ semua_nya ricuh sekali ya disini. Eh! Nggak semuanya ricuh! Ada satu lagi anak cowok yang daritadi diam saja sambil mengumbar senyum. Kulitnya pucat sekali. Ino berjalan menuju meja makan, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Di sebelah Sakura dan anak rambut nanas.

"Wah! Ino-chan _**(munch)**_ kehabisan _**(munch)**_ apple pie! Bukan _**(munch)**_ salahku loh." Ujar Naruto di sela kunyahannya. Tiga kata terakhir sangat menunjukkan bahwa Naruto adalah **pembohong yang tidak handal**. Ditambah dengan bukti nyata saat Ino melihat empat tumpuk piring teronggok di depan Naruto. Nyaris membuat Ino ngakak sejadi-jadinya.

"Naruto berbohong! Aku akan bikin lagi. Naruto, sambil menunggu kau dan Sai ajak jalan-jalan Ino berkeliling desa." Perintah Tenten pada si rambut jabrik dan si kulit pucat. Keduanya mengangguk setuju lalu bangkit dari duduk mereka, "Kita naik sepeda saja. Kalau jalan kaki jauh." Ujar Naruto.

"Sip!" Ujar Ino dan Sai berbarengan.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino merasa gugup. Rasa gugupnya hampir sama saat ia sedang dalam lomba membaca puisi. Tapi ini lebih buruk. Mata biru aquanya menatap seseorang di depannya yang sedang asyik mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang dibelakang rekannya.

"Sai? Apa aku terlalu berat?" Tanya Ino ragu-ragu dan gugup. Saking gugupnya ia mengencangkan pegangan kedua tangannya di bahu Sai.

"Tidak," jawab Sai singkat tanpa menoleh pada Ino, tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Bisa gawat kalau di tengah jalan ini ia terjatuh. Mana saat ini ia memboncengi Ino. Nggak lucu ah. Kesan pertama seorang pendatang baru di desa ini langsung buruk gara-gara jatuh dari sepeda, "Aw. Santai sedikit megang bahuku bisa kali."

Ino sweatdropped lalu blushing karena malu, "Iya, iya!"

Andaikan tadi mereka ingat kalau penghuni Rumah Momiji hanya punya dua sepeda, Ino pasti akan memilih berjalan kaki saja. Nggak perlu dibonceng Sai begini. Aduh, Naruto.

"Ah! Awan itu kayak ramen! Kejar ah!" Ujar Naruto dengan suara lantang sambil menunjuk sebuah awan besar yang entah menurut Ino mirip cangkir ketimbang ramen. Naruto lalu mengejar awan itu tanpa mempedulikan dua rekan dibelakangnya, sampai anak cowok berkulit tan itu menghilang dari pandangan Sai dan Ino. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, Ino sweatdropped.

"Naruto nggak bisa diandalkan ah," umpat Sai sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya, "Kau keliling desa denganku saja."

"_Kay_." Jawab Ino singkat. Hari semakin sore dan Ino tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berkeliling desa. Yang jelas langit jingga membentang luas di atas. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutnya. Saat ini mereka melewati turunan yang akan mengarah ke pantai. Di samping kiri mereka terdapat beberapa bangunan kecil dan tua yang berdempetan, sementara di samping kanan berbaris pembatas berupa pagar kayu kecil tua. Pemandangan di bawah adalah pelabuhan serta pantai. Ino betul-betul menikmati pemandangan ini. Tiba-tiba, Sai berhenti. Membuat badan Ino secara refleks maju ke depan.

"Pegangan." Ujar Sai singkat.

"Turunan ini agak berbahaya. Tapi kalau sudah terbiasa bakalan seru kok. Hati-hati, oke?"

Ino melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sai dengan muka merah padam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan cowok berambut ebony ini. Terlalu polos atau apa, sih? Mereka kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Mereka sudah kelas satu SMP!

"Siap?" Tanya Sai membuyarkan lamunan gadis dibelakangnya, "Yep."

"Satu, dua, tiga..."

Sepeda yang mereka berdua kendarai melesat turun melewati tanjakan. Begitu kencang, rasanya hampir seperti membelah udara. Ditambah dengan detak jantung yang bersahutan. Semua campur aduk hingga rasanya_ sesuatu_ yang bernama 'beban' keluar dari pikiran mereka. Karena saat itu mereka sangat bebas untuk berteriak.

Ehem, mari kita ganti kata 'mereka' menjadi 'Yamanaka Ino'

"Phew! Rasanya seluruh penderitaanku tandas! Kapan-kapan kita harus mencobanya lagi." Ujar Ino yang sedang membuat jejak kaki di pinggir pantai sambil meloncat-loncat. Sai sedang memarkirkan sepedanya. Bayangan Ino yang sedang berlari-larian di pinggir pantai terpantul di mata hitamnya. Cowok itu tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri Ino, "Hey kau datang darimana sih?"

Mendengar itu, air muka Yamanaka Ino langsung berubah drastis, "Panjang banget ceritanya." Bisiknya sambil duduk di pinggir pantai, membuat tulisan 'ESCAPE' di atas butir-butir pasir. Sai turut duduk di sebelah Ino. Memandang langit kemerahan tak berujung di hadapannya. Tak biasanya pantai sepi pada hari ini. Paling-paling yang lalu lalang di sini sejak tadi hanyalah nelayan-nelayan yang bersiap untuk melaut dengan menyiapkan properti mereka, menunggu angin darat datang.

"Sejak perusahaan ayah bangkrut, semua jadi buruk. Hutang kami menumpuk. Ayah dikabarkan menghilang kemudian disusul dengan berita ibu yang mengkhianati kami. Saat aku tak punya tempat berlindung penagih hutang datang dan berniat menjual organ tubuhku... Aku, aku takut, Sai!"

Pantai semakin sunyi. Yang terdengar adalah deburan ombak yang memecah batu karang, suara burung pemangsa ikan yang terbang berputar-putar, serta tangisan gadis itu.

_Ya_, gadis yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pangkuannya. Gadis yang sedang terduduk lemah di pinggir pantai di sebelah seorang anak laki-laki. _Ya_, dia. Yamanaka Ino.

"Tenang aja," bisik anak cowok disebelahnya sambil menepuk pundak Ino, "Di Rumah Momiji kau aman."

"Rumah Momiji itu rumah untuk anak-anak yang bisa dibilang 'tersesat'. Rumah itu dibangun oleh kakak Sasuke di perkebunan Uchiha. Sekarang ayah, ibu, dan kakak Sasuke sudah meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan..."

"...bisa dibilang ketua kelompok kita adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Selain populer, ia juga pandai. Walau nggak bisa menyaingi Shikamaru, sih. Kemudian ada Sakura sebagai wakil ketua. Lalu Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, aku, dan kau."

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar celotehan Sai yang agak tak nyambung. Berusaha menghapus air mata yang berlinang sejak tadi. Tersenyum tipis saat memandangi lautan luas yang kemerahan karena terpantul oleh warna langit. Sepertinya melakukan pelarian ke sini, adalah tindakan yang lumayan tepat.

"Kami mandiri. Kami melakukan kerja sambilan untuk bisa hidup. Seperti aku yang bekerja sebagai komikus amatir, atau Sakura yang bekerjasebagai penjaga apotek Nona Tsunade. Kau diterima di sini, Ino. Anggaplah kami keluarga." Ujar Sai sambil berdiri. Diulurkannya tangan pucatnya pada gadis di sampingnya, "Oke?"

"Oke," jawab Ino. Menyambut uluran tangan Sai. Mereka kemudian pulang ke rumah sederhana mereka. Tak menyadari kalau hari sudah gelap. Bahkan pada malam hari, Desa Konoha tetap indah. Menengadah ke langit, Yamanaka Ino melihat betapa banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit. Haha. Di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, ia sudah dibonceng Sai naik sepeda. Di bawah langit penuh bintang pula. Mungkinkah ini pertanda baik?

* * *

**7.45 PM**

"Wah! Sai dan Ino kembali saat malam! Kalian ngapain? Hayo ngaku!"

Seperti biasa, Rumah Momiji —rumah Ino sekarang sangat ribut. Pada malam kali ini Sakura berubah sosok menjadi _Miss Gossip Detective_. Berusaha menggali info tentang apa yang dilakukan Sai dan Ino barusan sambil menebar-nebar popcorn dari mangkuk hijau. Memang dasar cewek.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jelek." Ucap Sai singkat dan tajam. Satu detik kemudian Sai langsung mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari Sakura, "Kau tak lebih dari songgok daging yang dimakan Piranha! Aku tak segan untuk membuangmu ke Sungai Amazon!"

Dan... Kau bisa bayangkan apa kejadian berikutnya. Tenten berteriak karena popcornnya berantakan, lalu disusul dengan perkataan Naruto yang tidak nyambung. Betul-betul suasana yang hangat dan absurd.

.

.

.

**10.54 PM**

"Kalian tak sekolah? Ini sudah lewat jam tidur," kata Ino tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang menonton acara kuis bersama-sama setelah makan malam. Naruto menggeleng hebat.

"Err— karena biaya pendidikan sekarang mahal, jadi hanya Sasuke-kun yang bersekolah di sini," jawab Sakura. Ino hanya ber'oh' ria. Tanda ia mengerti. Tapi agak bingung juga(?)

Tenten yang sejak tadi memaki-maki iklan yang tak jelas juntrungannya itu kemudian juga membuka mulut, "Sore atau malam Sasuke mengajari kami semua yang diajarkan di sekolah. Jadi kami nggak ketinggalan pelajaran."

'Pantas. Sepertinya tadi pengetahuan Sakura bagus juga.' Batin Ino.

"Ino, kau dulu sekolah kan? Kau pasti bisa mengajari kami," tanggap Sakura dengan mata berbinar (Ino sudah menceritakan alasan ia ke Desa Konoha pada penghuni Rumah Momiji). Ino sweatdropped lalu nyengir sebentar, "...err—aku nggak begitu memperhatikan pelajaran, sih."

"Sayang banget!" Sergah Naruto, "Ino-chan diberi kesempatan untuk bisa sekolah. Malah disia-siakan! Aku saja mendambakan bisa sekolah sejak kecil."

_**JLEB!**_

Rasanya seperti ditusuk, dicabik, dan dikoyak oleh pedang. Dalam sekali perkataan Naruto barusan. Yah. Walaupun dalam, tapi Naruto benar. Selama ini Ino jarang memperhatikan pelajaran. Jarang masuk pula. Rasanya ia menyesal sekarang tidak pernah memperhatikan senseinya mengajar.

"Tak apa Ino. Kau bisa belajar bersama kami kok. Sakura juga lumayan pintar dalam hapalan. Asal kau hati-hati sama Shikamaru, saking geniusnya ia sampai terlihat tolol." Bisik Tenten sambil melirik sosok yang sudah terlelap di sofa. Sakura terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Ino menghela napas. Sedikit demi sedikit ia sudah mulai mengenal 'keluarga' barunya. Haruno Sakura, manis dan mungil. Rambut pink dan mata emeraldnya sangatlah mencolok. Feminim dan terlihat berpengetahuan luas. Sayangnya ia kadang sering judes dan kasar. Menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Rumah Momiji serta bekerja sebagai kasir suatu apotek.

Uzumaki Naruto, toa serta spontan. Mata biru langitnya sangat mencolok. Betul-betul indah. Kelihatan sekali ia sering main di luar. Warna kulitnya tan. Selain itu, Naruto adalah anak yang ceria. Ia bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza di sebuah restoran.

Tenten, gaya bicara serta gerak-geriknya membuat orang lain berpikir kalau ia sudah sekolah menengah atas. Berwajah cantik oriental dengan dua cepol. Sangat pandai memasak dan jago mengurus masalah rumah tangga. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran Cina.

Uchiha Sasuke, well. Ino belum sepenuhnya mengenal cowok ini sih. Yang jelas ia dingin dan ketus. Ia adalah ketua di Rumah Momiji dan ia adalah satu-satunya yang pergi ke sekolah. Itu saja sih, yang Ino tahu sampai saat ini.

Nara Shikamaru, antara genius dan pemalas. Sebagian besar waktunya hanya dipakai oleh tidur. Sisanya digunakan untuk makan, main catur, dan bekerja. Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan umum (yang sebagian besar waktunya digunakan untuk tidur)

Dan satu lagi, Sai. Murah senyum, ramah, baik, tapi kadang tidak bisa baca situasi. Mulutnya tajam dan omongannya blak-blakan. Bekerja sebagai komikus amatir di suatu majalah komik yang masih baru. Sisanya, Yamanaka Ino terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Percaya atau tidak, sepertinya Ino tertarik dengan Sai.

"Aku tidur ya, capek banget." Ujar Ino sambil bangkit dari sofa. Dicomotnya beberapa buah kue, lalu ia telan semuanya bulat-bulat.

"Oke. Selamat malam, Ino." Jawab Tenten sopan. Kemudian matanya beralih lagi pada acara tv yang sekarang sedang menayangkan acara musik. Sakura kemudian membahas tentang band yang sedang tampil saat itu. Lalu Naruto menyela dan membandingkan band itu dengan band favoritnya. Tenten geleng-geleng kepala melihat rutinitas ini. Shikamaru? _Jangan ditanya_. Sejak Ino baru sampai rumah ia sudah tertidur pulas diatas sofa. Lalu Sai dan Sasuke? Mereka sudah terlelap. Sai adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka tidur larut malam. Kalau Sasuke, tentu saja. Besok ia harus pergi ke sekolah.

Yamanaka Ino membaringkan diri di atas sleeping bednya. Sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan queen size bednya dulu. Ah, ia rindu dengan kamar lamanya. Yang berwarna ungu muda, dingin, nyaman, serta banyak mainan. Apa ia kembali saja?

_Tidak_.

Ia akan memulai kehidupan baru disini. Sekarang ia tak bisa bergantung oleh siapapun. Ayah dan ibunya sudah nggak ada. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah survive di kehidupan yang keras ini.

Karena hidup adalah perjuangan, kalau nggak berjuang, buat apa diciptakan?

'Ayah, Ibu, aku bisa berjuang. Sendirian.' Batin Ino sebelum ia melangkah dalam dunia mimpi. _Hello summer_, _hello The Maple House_, dan hello keluarga baru.

**

* * *

Tsuzuku**

**A/N: **RETERETERET~! (?) akhirnya saya liburan melakukan hal yang berguna juga. Daripada jadi kebo atau ngetweet mulu yenggak? *bakiak melayang*

Maaf ya, fic saya yang baru ini nggak bagus D: abis saya ingin nulis sesuatu yang baru dan saya udah males lanjutin The Whisper of Secrets hehe (author tak bertanggungjawab). Fic ini juga ngalir gitu aja. Tokoh-tokohnya, kerja sambilannya, sampe nama 'Rumah Momiji'.

Mengenai Rumah Momiji, engg — momiji itu artinya **pohon mapel**. Jadi Rumah Momiji artinya sama seperti The Maple House. Jadi jangan heran ya sama judul awalnya(?) sebetulnya saya nggak tau kesambet apaan namain rumah anak-anak itu 'momiji'. Padahal kan nggak nyambung yaa, haha. Mungkin karena kesan hangat kali ya (?) saya juga sebenernya mendambakan ingin bikin fic tentang summer. Akhirnya kesampaian juga. Oh! Fic ini sepertinya hanya terdiri dari tiga chapter. Huhu padahal sebetulnya banyak yang pengen saya ceritain, seperti penduduknya dll dsb. Saya juga nggak nyangka tokoh-tokohnya anak-anak kecil begini. Dan saya juga nggak nyangka dapet idenya pas lagi naik sepeda lalu dangak liat langit lalu nyaris nabrak trotoar. Apakah saya harus terluka dulu ya supaya bisa dapat ide? Oke kalau begitu! *terjun dari gedung supaya luka terus dapet ide (?)*

Eh? Kayaknya saya terlalu bacot ya -_- oke deh. Gotta go. Maaf yaa kalau masih ada yang kurang oke, stop. Saya dikasih tau ama seseorang kalau saya itu kebanyakan pesimis. Nggak boleh gitu :-P tapi walaupun fic ini nggak jelas (tuhkan mulai lagi), entah kenapa saya seneng banget bisa mewujudkan impian (?) cetek saya untuk bisa bikin fic bertema summer.

**Review, please? Arigatou :-D**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Book

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes** : **OOC**, Gaje, AU, gila, **fluffy**, **awut-awutan**

**

* * *

**

**Summer Parade!**

.

**©Kokoro Fujisaki

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : The Book**

**.****  
**

Uchiha Sasuke merasa ajalnya semakin dekat saat seonggok benda asing melewati kerongkongannya. Tangan kanannya meraih segelas air mineral yang terletak di sebelah piring, sementara tangan kirinya mengepal dan memukul-mukul meja. Karena terburu-buru, seperempat isi air mineral itu tumpah dan membasahi T-shirt putih polosnya. Nara Shikamaru, yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik rekannya yang janggal itu (tidak biasanya Sasuke numpahin minuman!) Bertanya malas dengan posisi (tetap) berbaring di sofa, "Kau kenapa sih? Keracunan?"

"Lebih buruk," jawab Sasuke sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue, "Aku baru saja makan makanan siang dengan rasa membunuh. Siapa yang membuat makanan dengan bahan dasar sol sepatu tukang semir keliling?"

Mendengar kalimat barusan, Yamanaka Ino yang sedang menikmati teh dingin langsung tersedak. Teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Sasuke menoleh kepada gadis itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Err—kayaknya aku ketuker antara garam dengan lada, deh." Jawab Ino jujur. Memang hari ini adalah tugasnya untuk membuat makan siang bagi anggota Rumah Momiji. Yang lain menggelengkan kepala. Gila. Biasanya orang-orang normal yang tak bisa memasak tertukar antara garam dan gula. Nah, ini? Garam dengan lada.

Di lain pihak, semua anggota Rumah Momiji, baik Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sai membatin, 'Salahmu sendiri, Sasuke! Siapa suruh sepulang sekolah kau langsung menyantap hidangan tanpa menunggu kami!'

Cowok berambut seperti pantat ayam itu segera mengangkat mangkuknya dan membuang makanannya ke luar dari jendela terdekat, "Yah. Ini salahku juga sih. Membuat jadwal pekerjaan rumah secara asal. Lain kali aku akan menyuruh Tenten atau Sakura aja."

Lalu Sasuke Uchiha menghilang dari ruang tamu, berbarengan dengan ucapan 'Gomen' dari Ino berkali-kali.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Ino bertempat tinggal di rumah Momiji. Yamanaka Ino sudah dapat berbaur dengan kawan-kawan barunya. Gadis itu juga sudah mengenal beberapa penduduk di Desa Konoha. Sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan Agustus dan warga Desa Konoha sedang sibuk mempersiapkan festival musim panas. Dimana mayoritas orang menunggu saat-saat ini untuk melihat kecantikan kembang api raksasa di atas langit sambil mengenakan yukata manis dan menenteng uchiwa. Ino pun tak sabar mencoba berbagai permainan yang ada disitu.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku nggak boleh telat kerja lagi!" Ucap Ino saat ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Disambarnya tas selempang kulit kecil yang berisi dompet, kemudian gadis itu mengenakan topi agar kepalanya terlindungi dari terik matahari yang menyengat, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Mendengar perkataan terakhir Ino, Haruno Sakura —si gadis berambut pink segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Ino dengan gaya yang dramatis. Oh ya ampun, cewek ini berbakat jadi artis.

"Hentikan langkahmu, Yamanaka."

Ucapan barusan dilontarkan dengan intonasi dramatis oleh Sakura. Disertai dengan adegan mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya. Ino hanya _sweatdropped_ melihat akting Sakura barusan. Air muka Haruno Sakura berubah menjadi wajah gadis manis yang tersenyum ceria, "Ada baiknya kau membawa ini! Aku baru saja mengupdatenya~"

Ino kembali _sweatdropped_ lalu memasukkan benda yang diberi Sakura ke dalam tas selempang kulitnya. Sebuah buku tulis usang tipis yang bersampul tokoh kartun superhero. Yamanaka muda itu pun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu bergegas pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya.

.

* * *

.

Seorang gadis berkulit putih bak pualam berdiri malu-malu di depan sebuah toko bunga kecil. Mata lavender gadis itu menatap tulisan yang tertera di atasnya.

**Hinageshi**

Menghela napas, tangan mungil gadis berambut indigo pendek itu meraih gagang pintu, lalu mendorongnya. Bersamaan dengan bunyi 'Klang' kecil, gadis itu berjalan menuju meja kasir. Baju terusan ungu muda selutut tanpa lengannya berkibar tertiup oleh kipas angin yang menggantung di langit-langit toko.

"A—ano... Aku ingin satu buket bunga matahari..." Gumam gadis bermata lavender itu pada si gadis kasir. Si gadis kasir tetap fokus pada sebuah buku yang dibacanya.

"Sumimasen..."

Tetap hening

Dan... Menit-menit berikutnya hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Sang gadis kasir yang tetap asyik berkutat pada bukunya, dan gadis pembeli yang diam dan memainkan jarinya sambil menggumam 'Anou..'. 2 menit kemudian si penjaga kasir menutup bukunya, lalu mata biru lautnya menatap gadis sebaya dihadapannya, "Eh! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

Si gadis pembeli hanya terdiam. Ia menundukan wajahnya sambil tetap memainkan jarinya, "A—anou," si gadis pembeli itu akhirnya berbicara, tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap memainkan jari-jari mungilnya, "Sa-satu buket bunga matahari, ngg… Yamanaka Ino-chan," lanjutnya sambil melirik _name tag_ yang terpasang di celemek ungu si gadis kasir. Oh… ternyata si gadis kasir itu Ino, toh. Gadis berambut kuning pucat itu beranjak dari kursi plastik di belakang meja kasir dan melangkah menuju sekumpulan bunga matahari. Di sana ia merangkai sekumpulan bunga matahari menjadi sebuah buket yang indah. _Well_—kayaknya Ino udah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan barunya. Ya, pekerjaan di toko bunga kecil. Lumayan menyenangkan kok. Salah satu kelebihannya, ya, ia nggak perlu capek-capek mandi setiap hari, toh ia selalu berbau wangi karena hampir setiap hari bekerja di sana.

Err—tapi Yamanaka Ino tetap mandi, kok. Tenang saja.

"Ini. Semuanya 500 yen," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada si gadis pembeli. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, "Arigatou."

"Nyaw," sergah Ino dengan nada _moe-moe-neko_, "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau beli bunga disini. Hehehe."

Si gadis pembeli membungkuk sebentar sambil menggumam 'gomen' lalu keluar dari toko bunga sederhana itu. Yamanaka Ino yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik gadis itu berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Manis sekali, eh? Kayaknya dia sejenis nona besar, deh."

.

* * *

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek sedang berjalan, dengan pemandangan berupa persawahan di bawahnya. Sesekali gadis itu meminum es teh hijau dingin _extra large_ yang baru dibelinya di mini market terdekat. Menyeka peluh karena sudah berjalan agak jauh, gadis itu berhenti lalu memastikan apakah bunga yang baru saja dibelinya itu baik-baik saja. Oke, bunganya masih tak apa. Belum hancur.

'Festival Musim Panas sebentar lagi... akankah aku bisa pergi bareng dengannya?' batin gadis itu sambil memandang lurus matahari terbenam yang bersembunyi di balik bukit. Imajinasinya melayang entah kemana, sementara otaknya sedang sibuk merangkai kata-kata agar menjadi puisi. Sambil memutar kedua matanya, gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di lampu jalanan yang sudah menyala. Senja sudah tiba dan sepertinya ia akan terlambat untuk nonton anime favoritnya. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu kembali dari dunia khayalnya dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku dapat ide! Ide puisi untuk Na—"

"Hinata-chan?"

Gadis anggun yang dipanggil Hinata itu menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing baginya, membuat semburat merah memenuhi pipi putih itu. Ditambah dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan. Perlahan, Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang —sumber suara. Terusannya yang sedikit berkibar diterpa angin lembut mempercantik sosoknya yang berlatar suasana pedesaan saat sore hari. Betul-betul seperti _masterpiece_ yang indah. Ya, jelas _masterpiece_. _Masterpiece _Tuhan. Senyum merekah di bibir gadis itu, tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Na—Naruto-kun?" bisiknya lirih sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada sebuket bunga matahari yang ia beli barusan. Cowok berambut kuning jabrik itu melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah pada Hinata, "Kamu sedang apa di senja begini, Hinata-chan?"

"A—aku membeli bunga untuk ayah," jawab gadis berambut pendek itu, menunduk menatap jari-jari kakinya. Dalam hatinya, ia bersorak bergembira karena bertemu Naruto di senja saat ini. Ketinggalan anime satu episode aja nggak apa-apa lah. Hari ini pasti hari keberuntungannya, bertemu Uzumaki Naruto –pujaan hatinya dengan berlatar pemandangan senja di musim panas ini. Pada pertengahan Agustus lebih tepatnya.

.

.

_Eits_, tunggu.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto. Musim panas. Pertengahan Agustus.

.

Oh ya, Festival Musim Panas! Hati nurani Hinata meminta agar ia mengajak pergi nonton kembang api bersama **saat ini juga**. Lebih baik sekarang daripada nggak sama sekali, kan?

_._

_._

_Go! Hinata, go!_

_.  
_

"Halo? Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Hinata yang sedang berperang dengan nuraninya sendiri, "Ng? Ah! Gomen, Naruto-kun. Err—kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Nggak, tadi aku bilang kamu itu baik sekali ya sama ayahmu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, yang (jelas-jelas) membuat Hinata ingin tumbang sekarang juga. Hinata hendak membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan 'Arigatou'.

_Oke, ucapkan arigatou lalu langsung ajak ke festival bareng. Nggak usah buang-buang waktu lagi! Setidaknya kau itu keturunan Hyuuga yang berani, Hinata! Harus berani, go fight win!_

"A—anou, Naruto-kun, ma—maukah kau—"

"Eits! Sebentar Hinata, aku mau bicara dulu," potong Naruto serius. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah melihat wajah cowok dihadapannya. Baru kali ini Naruto berwajah serius seperti itu di depan Hinata. Rasanya gadis itu mau meleleh dibuatnya.

Kini matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Langit semakin gelap dan bintang-bintang bermunculan. Lampu-lampu jalanan pun dinyalakan, termasuk lampu dekat Hinata dan Naruto berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Lonceng-lonceng kecil yang tergantung di depan sebuah toko barang antik bergoyang mengikuti irama angin sehingga menimbulkan suara 'kling-kling'. Ditambah dengan suara beberapa jangkrik yang saling bersahutan. _Oh gosh_, di sini ternyata nggak ramai, ya.

"Ma—mau nggak kau ke Festival Musim Panas denganku?" ajak Naruto sambil membuang muka, atau lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang... merah, mungkin?

_Deg!_

Kalau dideskripsikan dengan majas hiperbola, jantung seorang Hinata Hyuuga sudah berdegup dengan dahsyat sampai mau meledak dan melompat-lompat tak karuan sampai jantung itu berada di posisi bersebelahan dengan ginjalnya. Tapi aslinya nggak gitu. Jantung Hinata tetap dalam posisi normal, kok. Hanya saja jantungnya berdebar lebih hebat dari biasanya, ditambah dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya.

_Naruto-kun? Mengajakku?_

"Ma—mau nggak, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sebagai penegasan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal sambil (tetap) membuang muka. Dari gerak-gerik dan gaya bahasanya ia terlihat gugup. Hinata tersenyum, "Te—tentu Naruto-kun. A—aku senang sekali."

Sontak Naruto mengehntikan aktivitas saltingnya, mata biru langitnya menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, "Eh? Begitukah?" Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil memainkan jarinya. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. 'Kan nggak enak kalau sejak tadi menunduk terus. Naruto pun kembali menatap Hinata Hyuuga dengan wajah sumringah, "Wah! Terima kasih, Hinata-chan! Sampai ketemu ya!"

"..."

"Hinata? Kau sakit?" panggil Naruto saat melihat gadis di depannya terlihat tidak sehat. Hinata kembali gelagapan, "Aku nggak apa, Naruto-kun." Jawabnya dengan nada yang dipaksakan.

Angin yang bertiup sangat kencang membuat gadis itu terpaksa menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menciptakan kalor untuk menghangatkan diri. Sejujurnya ia baru saja sembuh dari penyakit pileknya, "Di—dingin sekali," bisiknya sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar Naruto. Sayangnya si cowok pirang itu sudah terlanjur mendengarnya. Diturunkannya resleting jaket berhoodie jingga yang ia kenakan. Si anak laki-laki kemudian berjalan ke belakang dan memakaikan jaket tua-namun-hangat itu pada si gadis. Si gadis terperangah kaget, "Na—Naruto-kun?"

"Aku nggak bisa membiarkan Hinata-chan kedinginan kayak gitu. Ayo, kuantar kau sampai rumah. Kebetulan aku baru selesai kerja sambilan, hehehe."

Naruto Uzumaki kemudian menyambar tangan kanan Hinata dan menggandengnya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Hinata yang sudah terombang-ambing antara sadar dan pingsan segera menahan diri. Jangan sampai ia pingsan sekarang. Jangan ping—

_BRUK!_

Tubuh Hinata yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi dengan hati nuraninya jatuh ditarik oleh gravitasi saat ia dan Naruto melewati kuil lama yang sudah jarang dipakai. Tubuh mungil Hyuuga Hinata bisa saja menyentuh aspal kasar yang akan membuatnya terkena luka-luka lecet. Namun Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan membiarkan kulit Hinata lecet sedikitpun. Karena saat ini laki-laki itu sedang menahan tubuh Hinata yang ambruk dengan lengan kanannya.

"Eeeh, Hinata pingsan! Waduh, repot juga nih," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kiri. Dengan cekatan namun perlahan (?) ia membopong Hinata menuju kediaman Hyuuga dengan wajah agak memerah. Wah, wah Naruto. Kau sudah besar ya, Nak.

.

* * *

.

_Bagian Pertama : Pembukaan_

_Rumah Momiji dibangun oleh Itachi Uchiha pada musim gugur dua tahun lalu. Dengan tujuan menampung anak-anak yang tersesat dan tidak punya rumah. Waktu itu penghuni pertamanya adalah Tenten dan Shikamaru. Dua bulan setelah dibangunnya rumah itu ayah, ibu, serta kakak Uchiha tewas akibat suatu kecelakaan. Harta warisan keluarga Uchiha diberikan pada Sasuke. Tapi karena Sasuke belum berumur tujuh belas tahun, maka harta itu dipegang oleh Orochimaru-sama, rekan dekat ayah Sasuke. Sasuke yang (katanya) nggak tahan dengan kebiasaan aneh Orochimaru yang notabene adalah dokter bedah, memutuskan untuk kabur kesini. Ssst, __**sebetulnya kebun tempat dibangunnya Rumah Momiji ini adalah lahan rahasia Keluarga Uchiha!**__ Yah, jangan sampai Orochimaru-sama mengetahuinya, sebab menurut gosip ia adalah pria yang sangat culas!_

_.

* * *

.  
_

Halaman kedua dari buku usang bergambar karakter superhero yang tadi Sakura berikan masih terbayang-bayang dalam benak Ino saat ia sedang menempuh perjalanan pulang. Ya, halaman kedua. Sebab halaman pertama sudah tertulis peringatan seperti_, 'Yang baca selain anggota Rumah Momiji akan disumpal kaus kaki!'_

Ino ingin terbahak kembali saat halaman pertama dari buku itu tergambar di otaknya. Mengingat mereka sudah tidak sekolah lagi, tata bahasa mereka ancur-ancuran. Ah ya, buku usang yang tadi diberikan Sakura pada Ino adalah buku keanggotaan Rumah Momiji. Walaupun buku itu sudah usang dan jelek, tapi isi buku itu sangat penting. Buku itu dibeli oleh Naruto dengan susah payah, menguras uang yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk membeli kudapan favoritnya. Oh, isinya tentu saja mulai dari sejarah berdirinya Rumah Momiji, latar belakang masing-masing anggota, sampai jadwal mengerjakan piket seluruh anggota yang ditulis tangan langsung oleh Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertawa seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyusup di gendang telinga Yamanaka Ino, membuat gadis itu hampir lompat lalu roll depan menuju Rumah Momiji. Namun nggak jadi, setelah ia tahu siapa si empunya suara itu.

"Sai?" ujarnya shock, "Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Menjemputmu," jawabnya datar. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke Rumah Momiji.

'Wew, baik juga ya, Sai.'

"Fuh," Sai menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dengan sok cool sambil memandangi jalan di depannya. Beberapa meter kemudian mereka berbelok pada suatu lapangan tua yang sekarang sudah banyak ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar yang panjang. Sai dan Ino memilah kawanan rumput-rumput liar itu, membuat beberapa kunang-kunang bertebaran kemana-mana dan membuat para jangkrik kabur. Yep, inilah jalan menuju Rumah Momiji. Rumah kecil di perkebunan rahasia, maka rutenya juga harus merepotkan. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak merasa repot atau lelah, sebab walaupun begitu kalau malam lapangan tua ini indah banget, dipenuhi kunang-kunang. Hei! Ia baru ingat, setiap sama Sai pemandangannya terlalu indah ya.

"Nenek-nenek berwajah sok muda sepertimu pasti lupa dengan rute rahasia ini, jadi aku menjemputmu," ujar Sai yang sama sekali tidak bisa baca suasana.

'Oke, aku tarik perkataanku barusan. Setan kau, Sai.'

Ingin sekali Ino menyambit kepala cowok di depannya dengan sandal miliknya. Baru saja Ino melepas sandal kirinya, (untuk menyambit Sai) namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Semua karena buku usang yang tadi ia baca selama menjaga toko. Buku usang yang tadi dipinjamkan Sakura dengan gaya dramatis ala sinetron.

.

* * *

.

_Sai tinggal di Rumah Momiji sejak bulan Maret kemarin. Masih baru, masih rookie. Hehehe. Ia bukan anak yatim piatu ataupun tunawisma. Ia melarikan diri dari orang tuanya. Sejak kelas 3 SD Sai menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan orang tuanya karena perusahaan mereka bangkrut. Sai disiksa habis-habisan entah dipukuli atau ditendang dengan barang apa saja Hey kau lihat kan kulitnya yang sangat pucat? Kulit pucatnya itu bukan genetik. Karena stress, Sai menderita suatu penyakit yang menyebabkannya begitu sampai sekarang. Coba kau periksa laci milik Sai, banyak sekali obat-obatan disana. Oke, balik ke topik. Sai (yang berasal dari desa sebelah) kabur dengan uang dari tabungannya. Tersesat di desa ini lalu ditemukan oleh aku dan Sasuke saat kencan. (Kya! Kencan pertama! xD) sejak itulah Sai tinggal disini. Oyayness! Bertambah deh Anggota Rumah Momiji!_

_.

* * *

.  
_

_Tidak._

Ino nggak bisa. Sai pasti sudah terlalu lelah untuk disiksa terus menerus. Begitu juga dengan anggota lainnya. Mulai saat ini Ino tidak boleh benci pada mereka. Ino sudah mengetahui latar belakang semua anggota Rumah Momiji setelah membaca buku itu. Mulai dari Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai. Masa lalu Tenten dan Shikamaru juga menyakitkan. Tenten dan Shikamaru berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Letak panti asuhan itu ada di Desa Suna, sebelah utara Desa Konoha. Kurangnya perhatian dari pemerintah setempat membuat panti asuhan kecil itu dibubarkan. Tenten dan Shikamaru yang tak mau mati membusuk dan tak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk bersikap sok imut agar ada sepasang suami-istri yang mengasuh mereka, memutuskan untuk berkelana, berbekal kekuatan fisik Tenten dan kejeniusan Shikamaru. Dan takdir mengantarkan mereka pada Rumah Momiji ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Sejak kecil Naruto bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Ia juga berasal dari Desa Konoha. Pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya membuat Naruto merasa tidak dipedulikan. Saat ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar negeri, cowok berkulit tan itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Desa Konoha, diasuh oleh kakeknya –Jiraiya. Malangnya, 2 minggu kemudian sang kakek meninggal akibat serangan jantung. Sasuke—sebagai sahabat yang baik menawarkan Rumah Momiji pada Naruto, tepatnya pada bulan Juni 2009 kemarin.

.

* * *

.

"Kemana Naruto? Aku kira kalian pulang bersama," ujar seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tiba-tiba langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya menghias cake yang baru saja ia buat. Sai menggelengkan kepala pada Sakura. Merasa puas dengan jawaban Sai, gadis manis itu kembali fokus menghiasi cake buatannya, membuat hiasan dengan krim-krim berwarna putih disekeliling cake yang berbentuk bundar dan berukuran sedang. Disela-sela cake itu ia memberi buah strawberry dan beberapa potongan kecil tomat. Sai berjalan melewati Sakura menuju kulkas, mengambil dua kaleng jus jeruk. Cowok berambut ebony itu membuka salah satu kaleng, lalu meminumnya dengan keadaan tangan masih menahan pintu kulkas agar tetap terbuka. Sakura yang sejak tadi melirik kelakuan temannya itu segara ambil tindakan, "Jangan kelamaan buka kulkas. Inget ozon kita, oi."

"Iya, iya," balas Sai seadanya setelah ia mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ditutupnya kulkas itu dengan kaki kanannya, karena kedua tangannya penuh memegang dua kaleng. Kemudian cowok itu berjalan kearah Ino yang sedang menggantung tas kulit di gantungan jaket.

"Nih," ujar Sai seraya menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin ke pipi Ino. Gadis itu meraih kaleng minuman lalu membukanya, "_Thanks_, Sai."

Sai tersenyum pada Ino tepat saat Sasuke yang sedang membuat jadwal piket baru memanggil cowok berkulit pucat itu untuk meminta bantuan. Dengan agak terburu-buru Sai menuju ke meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Yamanaka Ino sempat melemparkan pandangannya ke arah cowok berambut pantat ayam itu sebelum ia menghabiskan minuman jus jeruk dinginnya. _Sasuke Uchiha._ Bungsu Uchiha yang terpaksa pindah ke Rumah Momiji gara-gara tidak suka dengan sang wali waris, Orochimaru. Rekan Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke. Pria (yang katanya) sahabat baik Fugaku menjadi wali karena Sasuke sudah tidak punya sanak saudara lagi. Sasuke Uchiha menjabat sebagai ketua dalam Rumah Momiji ini. Bertugas membuat daftar kegiatan Anggota Rumah Momiji sekaligus menjadi pelindung mereka, mengingat Sasuke sangat ahli dalam bidang bela diri.

"Yes! Kreasi Nona Uchiha Sakura selesai~" teriakan Sakura yang terlalu pede (perhatikan nama belakangnya!) membuat lamunan Ino buyar. Sasuke yang mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sakura sampai tak sengaja terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian dengan sok _cool_ kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan wajah yang agak merah. Mata biru Ino memperhatikan gerak-gerik ceria Sakura yang sejak tadi membawa-bawa cake yang baru saja dibuatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ah, Ino hampir lupa mengembalikan buku tadi kepada Sakura. Dengan malas gadis Yamanaka itu kembali ke tempat ia menggantung tas kulitnya, merogoh isi tas itu kemudian menggenggam erat buku yang sudah memenuhi benaknya sejak tadi. Didekati Haruno Sakura yang sedang asyik memotong cake menjadi potongan kecil sambil bersenandung riang. Begin-begini Sakura mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam juga, lho.

.

* * *

.

_**15 Desember 2009**_

"_Serahkan perusahaanmu! Atau dia akan kubunuh!" ujar seorang pria berwajah sangar sambil menempelkan pistol kearah pelipis gadis kecil. Kedua orang tuanya tersungkur tak berdaya diatas lantai marmer yang mewah, menatap miris pemandangan di depan mereka, "Sa—Sakura..!"_

"_Mmmpfh!" Sakura kecil memberontak semakin hebat. Wanita yang sejak tadi membekapnya mendengus kesal, "Cih. Berontak terus! Brengsek!" ditariknya rambut Sakura kuat-kuat sehingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan._

"_Sakura!" jerit sang ibu, "Kenapa kalian tega pada keponakanmu sendiri, hah? Kita ini keluarga!"_

_Kedua orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Nyonya Haruno saling bertatapan, kemudian tawa membahana di ruang tamu mewah keluarga Haruno, "Aku tak peduli dengan ikatan yang disebut keluarga," ujar si wanita yang membekap Sakura dengan sedikit terkikik. Si pria yang memegang pistol menambahkan, "Kami hanya perlu harta kalian, baka."_

_Sang kepala keluarga Haruno dengan susah payah bangkit kembali, "Apa-apaan kau? Aku tak bisa menyerahkan perusahaan atau putriku yang berharga pada orang culas sepertimu!"_

_DOR!_

_Si pria yang memegang pistol menembakkan sebuah peluru ke lantai marmer. Wajahnya terlihat seratus kali lebih mengerikan dari yang tadi. Kulit wajahnya yang putih berubah jadi kemerahan karena menahan amarah. Gurat-gurat kasar menghiasi dahi lebarnya yang terekspos jelas. Diliriknya wanita berambut ikal panjang berwarna violet disampingnya. (yang sepertinya adalah istrinya) Pria itu memberi sebuah isyarat berupa anggukan. Dengan cekatan si wanita membekap mulut Sakura kecil dengan lebih kasar. Namun Sakura tidak bodoh, dengan cekatan ia menggigit telapak tangan si wanita, sambil meremas pergelangan tangan halus wanita itu dengan kukunya (atau lebih tepatnya mencakar kali ya). Kesempatan Sakura digunakan untuk berteriak. Gadis kecil itu tak bisa kabur, karena salah satu tangan wanita jahat itu masih menahan tubuh mungilnya._

"_Ayaah! Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan kasih perusahaan itu ke paman, Yah!" pekik Sakura, sebelum si wanita rambut ikal itu kembali membekapnya dengan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak senonoh. Ayah Haruno yang sudah sepenuhnya berdiri berjalan dengan gontai kearah Sakura dibekap. Sang pria culas yang tak bukan tak lain (?) adalah paman Sakura sendiri, mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Tuan Haruno, "Aku tak suka ada drama cengeng sendiri. Ini keputusanmu sendiri, Kakak."_

_DOR!_

_Sebuah peluru mengenai bagian dada sebelah kiri Tuan Haruno. Paman Sakura yang terkekeh, kemudian ia mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Nyonya Haruno. Mengulangi hal yang sama seperti Tuan Haruno barusan._

_DOR!_

_Pasangan suami-istri yang buta akan harta itu tertawa puas. Berbarengan dengan jeritan Sakura yang melengking (namun tertahan karena ia masih dibekap). Shock berat karena orang tua yang ia sayangi meninggal di depan matanya. Dibunuh oleh paman dan bibinya sendiri. Sang bibi mendengus saat melihat Sakura yang meronta-ronta, "Ha. Anak ini bisa kita jual. Ia cantik, pasti mahal."_

_Mata emerald Sakura membulat. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia menekan kukunya pada lengan wanita itu dengan kasar. Sang wanita yang agak lengah dengan refleks melepas pegangannya pada Sakura, "Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja pada kalian! Week!"_

_Dan Haruno Sakura pun melenggang pergi dengan melompati jendela. Bersamaan dengan teriakan Bibi Sakura._

_._

_._

_**25 Desember 2009**_

_Hari ini hari Natal, atau lebih tepatnya 10 hari dimana Sakura melarikan diri dari rumahnya. __**Dengan terpaksa**__ selama sepuluh hari itu ia berpindah-pindah tempat sambil mencuri beberapa makanan di pasar terdekat. Tanggal 25 Desember atau lebih tepatnya hari Natal, orang-orang biasanya berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Entah sambil makan bersama atau tukaran kado. Sebaliknya, Haruno Sakura merasa kalau ini adalah ambang hidupnya. Ia tak kuat lagi menjalani hidup seperti ini. Saat ini ia sedang memojokkan diri di dekat vending machine. Menggosokkan telapak tangan karena kedinginan, salju-salju berjatuhan menimpa rambut merah jambunya._

"_Kau kenapa? Tersesat?" seorang laki-laki menyapanya sambil memberikan gadis itu segelas susu coklat hangat._

_Dan itulah awal pertemuan Haruno__ Sakura__ dengan Uchiha__ Sasuke__._

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

Mata biru laut Yamanaka Ino memantulkan sesosok siluet manis yang sedang asyik membagikan cake buatannya pada rekan-rekannya. Dengan langkah ceria gadis berambut merah jambu pendek itu berjalan menuju kulkas, memasukkan sisa cake. Ino menghela napas, betapa sedihnya masa lalu Sakura. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Ia mengambil cake yang baru saja ia potong kecil-kecil, "Ino~ aku bikin cake enak lhoo.. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai sudah aku kasih. Tinggal Naruto dan Tenten yang belum pulang niih. Tenten masih berbelanja sayur sebentar."

Ino tersenyum tipis sambil menerima cake buatan Sakura, "_Thanks_. Eh _by the way_ Sakura, aku sudah membaca... ini," ujarnya kaku. Seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis usang ke arah Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan lembut, "Sudah kuupdate, kan? Aku sudah menulis latar belakangmu Ino."

"Yep," jawab Ino mantap. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Eh? Jadi kau yang menulisnya?"

Haruno Sakura mengangguk sambil berjongkok, mengembalikan buku tulis itu ke rak bagian paling bawah. Kemudian gadis itu bangkit dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel dapur karena rak itu banyak debu. Ino _sweatdropped_ seketika, mengingat tentang apa yang tertulis di latar belakang Sai.

.

* * *

_...Sai (yang berasal dari desa sebelah) kabur dengan uang dari tabungannya. Tersesat di desa ini lalu ditemukan oleh __**aku dan Sasuke saat kencan. (Kya! Kencan pertama! xD)**__ sejak itulah Sai tinggal disini. Oyayness! Bertambah deh Anggota Rumah Momiji!_

_.

* * *

_.

Jelas sekali kalau Sakura yang menulisnya. Bah.

Bagaimana dengan latar belakang Ino? Singkat. Beberapa bulan lalu perusahaan ayah Ino mengalami kebangkrutan, lalu kesedihan bertambah saat mereka dililit oleh hutang. Sang Ayah menghilang entah kemana, begitu juga dengan Sang Ibu. Mereka hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat di meja tamu, yang kemudian ditemukan Ino saat ia baru pulang sekolah.

_Ino, maaf karena Ibu dan Ayah meninggalkanmu. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang menjemputmu. Maafkan kami, Nak._

Dan benar saja, itu adalah sekelompok orang yang suka menjual organ. Sinting. Mengambil seluruh uang dari tabungan rahasianya, Ino pun kabur dari Desa Oto. Pergi tanpa arah dan terdampar di sini. Lalu... ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Kalau dipikir-pikir Ino dan Sakura memiliki kesamaan. Dulu mereka berasal dari keluarga terpandang, sekarang? Jangan ditanya, deh. Mereka tinggal di rumah pohon. Hidup itu kayak roda, ya. Bisa berubah drastis.

.

* * *

.

Festival Musim Panas memang luar biasa. Dimana keceriaan, pemandangan alam, serta kebebasan terekspos dengan jelas. Disini maksudnya 'kebebasan' yang tidak kelewat batas loh ya. Pada malam ini, penduduk Desa Konoha berbondong-bondong pergi ke festival itu. Entah bersama keluarga, teman, atau pacar mereka. Melihat kembang api raksasa di angkasa, membeli makanan entah gula-gula, sampai mencoba stand-stand permainan berhadiah. Semua orang tenggelam dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Kecuali pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan gerbang masuk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kecemasan.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, aku terlambat," ujar seseorang di belakang Naruto. Sontak, Naruto berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang terbalut yukata indah, tersenyum padanya. Uzumaki Naruto nyengir, kemudian menarik tangan Hyuuga Hinata ke salah satu stand bidik tembak, "Kita harus nyobain semua permainan!"

.

.

"Disini terlalu ramai, aku bahkan nggak bisa napas," keluh Tenten saat melewati jalan yang berdesak-desakan. Ucapannya barusan disetujui oleh Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, dan Sai. Mereka kemudian berpindah tempat ke sebuah bukit sepi. Dari bukit itu mereka dapat melihat letupan kembang api dengan jelas. Tenten langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas rerumputan, "Mana pula Naruto? Dan Shikamaru?"

"Naruto bilang padaku akan berangkat duluan. Kalau Shikamaru mah jangan ditanya. Napas aja males, gimana datang ke sini?" ujar Sai dengan nada berlebihan. Sakura tertawa renyah. Mata emerald gadis itu pun bergerak, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan cowok disebelahnya. Sakura merasakan kegugupan yang amat sangat, "Err—nee, Sasuke-kun."

"Apaan?" balasnya jutek. Sakura berusaha tabah dengan jawaban barusan.

"Apakah Rumah Momiji akan terus bertahan?"

Letupan kembang api semakin menjadi-jadi. Sang Langit bagaikan kanvas, bersedia diwarnai oleh bermacam-macam warna enerjik dari sang kembang api, simbol semangat yang meluap-luap. Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis disampingnya, "Semoga saja begitu."

"Sa—sasuke-kun?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi Sasuke dan Sakura. Spontan, cowok emo dan gadis dramatis itu berbalik, mencari sumber suara. Sama halnya dengan Sai, Ino, dan Tenten. Mata mereka sama-sama membelalak.

"Naruto? Hinata?"

"Payah!" keluh Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang dan membuang muka seperti anak kecil, "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan tempat ini untuk aku dan Hinata-chan."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan yang blak-blakan dan polos, Hinata _blushing_ dan menunduk. Ino tertegun karena ternyata pelanggan toko bunganya tempo hari lalu adalah teman Naruto. Tenten segera bangkit dan berbisik pada Ino, "Itu Hyuuga Hinata. Teman sekelas Sasuke. Sering datang ke Rumah Momiji untuk membantu kami belajar. Dan dia naksir Naruto."

Sakura melahap permen kapas terakhirnya lalu melambaikan tangan pada Hinata, berlari menghampiri gadis itu, "Hinataaa! Ayo gabung sama kami!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata sambil memuji yukata gadis indigo itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan mengiringi Hinata.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan tujuh anak itu. Naruto menelan ludah. Mereka (kecuali Ino) langsung bergidik ngeri, tahu siapa yang berdehem barusan. Dengan perlahan mereka berbalik ke arah sumber suara.

"Jadi, beruk itu yang menculik Hinata, hah?"

.

.

Oke, tambah satu suara lagi. Itu berarti bakal tambah ricuh.

"Hyuuga Neji, kakak Hinata," bisik Tenten tiba-tiba pada Ino, "Orangnya menyebalkan."

Neji –yang sepertinya memiliki kekuatan super terutama di pendengaran mendengus pelan, "Jangan memperburuk citraku, Cepol!"

Tenten menelan ludah. Sebisa mungkin ia tak boleh kalah dari rival abadinya ini, "Itu memang fakta!"

"Anou, Neji nii-san, Tenten-chan jangan berkelahi.." ucap Hinata lembut. Cowok berambut panjang yang _sister complex_ itu langsung bungkam. Hinata berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah kakaknya itu, "Ini bu—bukan salah Naruto-kun. Nii-san lebih baik ikut bergabung bersama kami.."

Neji melengos. Berpikir sejenak, "Oke. Kalau itu yang kau mau," ujarnya dengan nada terpaksa. Hinata membimbingnya ke tempat tadi ia dan Naruto duduk. Dengan tegas (atau licik?) Neji memilih duduk diantara Hinata dan Naruto. Membuat Naruto mendengus kecewa karena rencananya yang mengorbankan keberanian sekarang sia-sia gara-gara Neji.

"Dan kau, Beruk. Aku maklumi tindakanmu saat ini. Tapi jika kau berbuat lebih.." Neji mengambil ranting kayu yang berukuran kecil, namun terlihat tebal, kemudian ia mematahkannya. "...Jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan musim panas tahun depan."

_GLEK_

Festival Musim Panas anggota Rumah Momiji tahun ini betul-betul berkesan, ya.

.

* * *

.

Tidak biasanya seorang Nara Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya hanya gara-gara sebuah suara yang pelan. Kalau Shikamaru biasa yang tertidur.. jangankan suara, _tsunami_ datang melanda pun ia akan tetap tidur. Firasat Shikamaru saat ini mengatakan, _ini bukan pertanda baik._

Semua penduduk Desa Konoha sedang asyik menghadiri Festival Musim Panas, termasuk rekan-rekannya itu. Mau tak mau ia harus bangkit sekarang, bisa saja para pencuri menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melancarkan aksi jahat mereka. Mengambil tongkat _baseball_ secara diam-diam, Shikamaru melongok ke arah jendela dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena masih mengantuk. Yang ia lihat betul-betul di luar dugaan. Bukan sekelompok pencuri yang bersenjata. Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang menelepon seseorang. Shikamaru menajamkan pendengaran, ingin tahu isi pembicaraan.

"Ya," ujar si pemuda dengan suara yang agak kencang, "Aku sudah menemukan perkebunan rahasia Uchiha, Tuan Orochimaru..."

Mata Shikamaru membelalak. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, digantikan dengan rasa khawatir yang amat sangat. Beruntung pemuda (yang sepertinya adalah ajudan Orochimaru) itu lengah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa di rumah ini terdapat anak pemalas dan tidak mau ikut ke festival seperti Shikamaru.

Pemuda dibawah menyeringai licik seraya memperhatikan Rumah Momiji dari bawah, "...dan penghuni-penghuni kecilnya."

Ini buruk. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Perkebunan rahasia, Rumah Momiji, dan...

Mereka semua...

"Orochimaru.. kau begitu.. merepotkan," umpat Shikamaru sambil meninju dinding dengan geram.

**.**

**

* * *

Tsuzuku**

**A/N: **Maaf nggak jelas. Saya berusaha mendeskripsikan latar belakang mereka masing-masing tapi gagal nih. Huhu maaf yaa kalau nggak ngerti ;_; mungkin ntar saya mau bikin sekuelnya hehe. Aih ini mah fluff semua kali (?) mana fluffnya maksa banget lagi. Humornya juga nggak ada. Ah aku bimbang banget sebenernya mau publish apa enggak :''''( Gomenne yaa.. ;_; oh saya juga ga tau tentang kurs yen *plak* hehehe maaf banget banget huhu dilemma (?) Btw, makasih banyak buat **Aika Umezawa** a.k.a kembaran gaje saya karena udah ngedit disini. Huhu *sembah soejoed* ah dan saya sangat berterimakasih pada **Momoka Sha-san** karena udah ngoreksi kesalahan ini fic. **JADI SAYA EDIT KEMBALI**. HUHUNZ MAKASIH YA :*

Saatnya membalas review!

**Aika Umezawa** : Hey, hahaha iya dong masih anak kecil. Biar lucu (?) Iyaa aku juga terinspirasi dari si Hayate itu xD hehe. Ah? Typo? Manaaa? :0

**Ran Uchiha** : Makasih xD iyaa mereka nggak sekolah. Keseharian mereka itu ngebersihin rumah, kerja sambilan, sama diajarin Sasuke, lalu main. Hehehe. Good luck MOS-nya! Hahaha pingin nyium Sai? Kamu aja yang baca gitu gimana saya yang nulis. Sai pengen saya xxx (apapula xxx itu *plak*)

**evey charen** : Hahahaha saya juga ngakak yang itu. Sama juga pas Saku nebar-nebar popcorn *ga ada yang nanya* ahahah iya nih aku perhatiin deskripsi dsbnya ampe lupa ama dasar cerita hehe. Di chapter ini udah di jelasin. Tapi terlalu berlebihan ya? Ah maaf huhuhu *nangis lalu nyemplung ke got*

**HinamE hiMe cHan** : Hinata-chan ada nih di chapter ini

**FiiFii Swe-Cho** : Haloo! Hahaha makasih-makasih

**Yu-Maeda Kasumi GothicGirl** : Manis? Makasih! :D haha iya nih sedih banget ;_; untung ga kenapa-napa *apasih* ahaha nih update-annya!

Oh ya, itu yang saya cetak miring nggak semuanya dari buku yaa(?). Kalau latar belakang Sai itu dari tulisan buku usang (?). Kalau Sakura yaa orang ketiga hehe. Maaf banget ya kalau pada nggak ngerti. Hiks. AAAAAA MAAF GAJE PULAA KOKORO MAU NANGIS ;_; kalau ada yang ga ngerti tanya aja oke? Atau kalo ga ngerti tentang latar belakang Desa Konoha ini.. kalian bayangin dengan imajinasi kalian *plak*

_**Oke, review ya? Please?**_

_**.**_


End file.
